Starfire's Plans
by SabrinaSelene
Summary: Raven and Beast Boy always had conflicting and clashing personalities. But what can Starfire do to help her two friends bond? And what will the result be? A quick, humourous light-read just for fun.


**STARFIRE'S PLANS:**

* * *

><p>"Raven! Do you want -"<p>

"No. I don't."

"But I haven't even finished my -"

"Sentence. I know."

"Hey! You just cut me off again!"

"I NEED TO MEDITATE!" Raven's red eyes flashed angrily at Beast Boy, a.k.a, the most infuriating person she's ever met, before turning back to normal after she took a couple of huge, deep breaths.

"Woah! OK, fine. Sorry …" Beast Boy backed off, raising his hands but shooting his fellow teammate an annoyed look.

Raven ignored him and turned away to resume crossing her legs together. Even in her room, she found no peace, no calm, anyone could just open the door and come in. Well, not anyone, Raven frowned, only Beast Boy. Thank goodness the others were at least mature enough to know when Raven needed quiet, she needed quiet.

She really did need to get a new lock.

* * *

><p>Beast Boy stomped angrily into the kitchen and slammed his ridiculously huge box of tofu on the table so hard that it made a plate on the same table jump a little.<p>

It was Starfire, eating some pie out of the plate but he was too furious to care.

"Beast Boy! What is wrong?" she asked, concerned.

Beast Boy let out something that sounded like a cross between a sigh and a frustrated cry.

"My friend! You look very angry! On my planet, when we are feeling angry, we do the Gorthyrian Dance! Gorthyrian was a terrible monster who was angry all the time and -"

"I don't want to dance!" Beast Boy growled.

"Then, at least tell me what is wrong. Perhaps I could help you, Beast Boy. I do love to help others who are in the need of help!" Starfire asked hopefully.

"It's Raven."

"Raven? Why? Is she hurt? Is that why you are so angry? That our fellow friend is hurt? Then we must go see her at once!" Starfire stood up, determined.

"It's more like _I'm_ hurt! She refuses to see me break the world record for eating tofu!" Beast Boy slumped down on a chair. "Why does she hate me so much?"

Starfire looked at Beast Boy, then thought of Raven. She knows Raven does not hate Beast Boy, it is just that they have conflicting personalities. But she will help them! Yes, she would help her two friends to bond!

And then, a plan began to hatch in Starfire's mind.

* * *

><p>It was a warm Saturday afternoon, and Raven was standing at the top of Titan's Tower. She had to admit, there really was a wonderful view of the bright blue sea from up there. She loved the sound of the waves crashing against the rocks. It was so calming. A perfect place to meditate! Why hadn't she found this place sooner?<p>

She had to thank Starfire for telling her this place existed. Speaking of which, where is she? Raven looked down at the pink piece of paper in her hand. Starfire wrote her a note telling her about this place and to come up here and meet her. She mentioned that she had very important and secretive things to tell her.

Raven looked around but found no one in sight. She was sure that Starfire sent this note, it couldn't be a trap. No one else would give Raven a strawberry-scented, pink piece of paper with small red flowers on it. Maybe she was just late. Well, Raven thought, I might as well meditate while she arrives. And with that, Raven made her way to the edge of Titans Tower just so she can hear the waves better. Then, she started to chant.

Directly below, at the rocky shores and in front of the Tower, sat Beast Boy. Strange, Starfire said she'd meet me here but where is she? And what important, alarming things about tofu that Starfire wanted me to know?

Beast Boy glanced at the now-crumpled note in his hands. Yes, she said 3 o'clock. And now, it was 3.05 PM. He had been waiting there for ten minutes. But maybe Star's just late. Maybe she was still brushing her hair or wearing her boots. Whatever it is, he knows she'll be there. Yes, he trusted Star.

And it couldn't hurt to wait for just five more minutes, could it? Beast Boy turned around to pick up a pebble to toss into the sea, but as he did, he thought he saw a flash of fire … or hair, just around the side of Titans Tower. He rubbed his eyes, but then, they were gone. It must be his imagination.

* * *

><p>Starfire let out a silent sigh of relief. She was almost caught! But at least now she knew that Beast Boy was in position. Just where she wanted him to be. She leaned heavily against the side of Titans Tower, she should have known not to stick her head too far out.<p>

Well now, since step one was done. She had to get on with step 2 : Check on Raven. Starfire breathed in and flew to the back of the Tower. When she was at the edge, she stopped, listening for any noises. Nothing … except for Raven's chanting. Slowly, she peered her eyes over the edge and saw Raven, with her back to her, facing the ocean, meditating. Perfect.

Step 2 was done and now, the final, most critical and dangerous step of all … Starfire ascended and floated along the top of the Tower, towards Raven. She was careful to let her feet float at least 5 inches of the ground. Quietly and slowly, she made her way to her meditating friend. Though Raven was chanting and concentrating, Starfire knew that even the smallest noises could warn her friend she was there. So she proceeded carefully.

3 more metres, 2 more metres, one more! Then suddenly, Raven's head turned but Starfire was close enough! As quick as a flash, she pushed Raven off the edge! Step 3, done. And she felt proud.

* * *

><p>Raven chanted slowly, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos … Azarath -"<p>

But wait, something did not feel quite right. She continued chanting but felt something wrong. It was quiet. Too quiet. She could feel fear, excitement, anticipation in the air. So she turned her head round.

Then, she felt a pair of hands on her back! And they pushed her neatly off the cliff! Caught unaware, Raven hadn't the time to fly. Then, as she regained control of her senses, she finally registered that she was falling and needed to fly, and fast too.

But then, at that moment, she looked up and saw Starfire! Standing over the edge and grinning at her as if she had won the lottery! Starfire pushed her off the cliff? But that was impossible! Why?

No! Don't get distracted! I need to fly! Raven told herself sternly and turned her head away from Starfire. Is it just her or did she waste too much time and was going to hit the ground in three seconds?

Raven's eyes widened then closed, bracing herself for impact. It was at this moment, she did the unthinkable, Raven screamed. A shrill, high, girly, blood-curdling scream.

"What on earth -" a very familiar voice trailed off.

"OOMPH!"

"Oww! Raven?" Beast Boy tried to sit up.

What just happened? He was tossing pebbles into the ocean when all of a sudden, there was a scream. From above him? He looked up and saw a big dark blue ball hurling down at him. Instinct led him to stretch out his hands to catch whoever …whatever fell out of the sky but was knocked down by its weight.

He had hit his head on the ground but luckily for him, he was still alright. He tried to sit up but saw Raven on him. _She _fell out of the sky?

"Beast Boy?" Raven's eyes opened instantly. "You … I …"

"Yeah! I saved you!" Beast Boy plastered a smug smile on his face. Feeling heroic, he stood up, his hands still carrying Raven.

Raven glared at his immatureness. "Good for you." she said sarcastically. "Let's all celebrate."

"Come on Raven! You're supposed to be grateful and swoon after being caught in the hero's arms!"

"You watch too much TV." Raven rolled her eyes.

"But Raven! That's just what the heroine does in the shows! You _have _to swoon and praise the hero!" Beast Boy smirked, "And that's me!"

"Beast Boy, I am most certainly NOT going to swoon or praise you." Raven tried to be as calm as possible.

Beast Boy glared, "Alright, fine. Be that way! You're no fun."

There was an uncomfortable silence. Raven could feel hurt radiating from Beast Boy. Should she apologise? Then, she noticed, he was still holding her.

"Umm … I think you can let me down now."

Beast Boy momentarily stopped glaring and looked sheepish. "Err … sorry Rae."

"Ven. I'm called 'Ra-ven'."

"Right."

Raven waited.

"Beast Boy, you're still not letting go."

"Oh! Sorry!" Beast Boy put her down quickly. "Well, I err … have to go! Bye!" And then, Beast Boy ran off.

Raven brushed the dirt off herself, and then folded her arms. She felt a little guilty for hurting his feelings. But she'll just have to make it up to him later. Yes, he was infuriating, but at the same time, her teammate and friend.

An awkward emotion came over her. Was it hurt? Anger? Happiness? Confused, Raven couldn't quite place what the feeling was. Something she had not felt for a long time, that's definite. But what? Raven let out a tiny groan, too much thinking.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos … Azarath Metrion Zinthos …"

* * *

><p>Starfire paced herself about in her room. Plan A was good, but not good enough. She had watched the whole scene from above and knew that they needed stronger bonds. All Plan A led to was awkward silence at dinner and glares from Raven and confusion from Robin and Cyborg.<p>

Well, if Plan A didn't work, there's always Plan B.

* * *

><p>The very next day …<p>

*Knock! Knock!*

Raven looked up from the book she was reading. Then, she looked at the time. It was seven. One of the Titans must be informing her dinner was ready. Well, it was about time, she was getting hungry.

Raven crossed the room and opened the door. She saw no one there. And then, she remembered, Robin said that they were going out tonight to get some groceries and eat out. When asked to go, she declined. Raven just wasn't in the mood for shopping today and much preferred to stay home and read. It was very seldom she got an empty house … or Tower to herself.

Raven eyed her surroundings suspiciously. If no one was around, who knocked? She took a step forward slowly. What if Slade and his minions wanted to lure her out? She was just about to take her foot back when she stepped on something on the ground.

Raven's eyes opened, it could be a bomb! She jumped back and saw … a rose? What would a rose be doing outside her room? It _looked _harmless enough. Raven bent down slowly … no sudden movements. Her eyes scanned the rose and was careful not to touch it. She then saw a note tied on the stem of the rose.

It read:

Dear Raven,

This rose is meant for you and is not dangerous. This is not a trap. You can pick it up. Follow the trial.

Your Secret Admirer

Raven's eyes narrowed. _Secret Admirer? Trial? _Something was amiss here. Or was she thinking too much? Very carefully, she prodded the rose with a finger. Nothing happened. Then, she picked it up gingerly. Again, nothing happened. She turned it around in her hands and checked for wires or explosives … finding nothing.

Raven straightened up, and looked around in the empty corridors. Whoever gave this to her must have mistaken her for someone else. She was Raven. And Raven does not have secret admirers or get red roses. She walked out of the room and into the corridor. Since she was out, she might as well get a snack.

But Raven was still feeling that something was amiss. So many questions to answer. Who knocked on her door? Who gave her the rose … even though her name was on the note, she was certain it had to be a mistake.

She was thinking so hard that she hadn't been watching where she was going. She was so used to the place that her body took her automatically to wherever she wanted to go. But then, she stepped on something soft.

Raven looked down and to her astonishment, saw another rose! As she bent down to pick it up, she saw many more red roses down the corridor. It was a trial! A trial that apparently, her admirer wanted her to follow.

Raven followed the trial and stopped to pick up the roses every once in a while. Then, there was the last rose, resting in front of the doors to the kitchen. She noticed another white note attached to it and read it.

"You've come to the end of the trial. I hope you enjoy what I have planned inside for you. I am waiting."

She shivered slightly as she read it softly to herself. Her secret admirer was inside the kitchen. But she didn't see anyone come in. Perhaps he came in earlier or maybe he came from the other door? On the other side of the kitchen?

Raven picked up the rose and then took a deep breath. Summoning up all her courage, she pushed open the door just at the same time when someone pushed open the other door, opposite her's.

"Raven?"

"Beast Boy?"

"What are you doing here?" Both cried anonymously.

Beast Boy glanced at Raven's hands. She was holding red roses too! Raven could not believe her eyes when she saw Beast Boy enter with the same red roses in his hands, but what surprised her most was that the kitchen was decorated with dim spotlights, soft music and a table with red cloth draped over it.

On the table, were two tall wax candles, flickering brightly, there was also two plates with silver lids on them. Beside each plate, was a pink napkin folded neatly with a rose on it.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Raven asked dryly.

"I swear, I have nothing to do with this!" Beast Boy held up his hands in surrender, looking bewildered.

Raven circled the table, someone obviously set this whole thing up. The question is: Who?

"Oooh! Another rose!" Beast Boy hurried to the table and grabbed the one on the napkin. "That makes 12 roses!"

"A dozen roses … a perfect cycle." Raven mused.

"What?" Beast Boy looked confused.

"A dozen roses symbolises a perfect cycle. It means, thinking of you for all the 12 months. In some countries, it could also mean, 'Be mine'."

"Where'd you even know these things?" Beast Boy shook his head.

"I read."

Beast Boy ignored her sarcasm and lifted up the lid. Beneath, was a plate of steaming, tangy-smelling spaghetti. His eyes nearly popped out of his sockets when he saw the meal and was quite literally drooling.

"Raven, I don't care who did this. All I know is that he -"

"Or she." cut in Raven.

"- is a wonderful cook!" Beast Boy finished his sentence and proceeded to devour the spaghetti.

Raven rolled her eyes and ignored the fact that her friend was eating like a dog. She went to her seat and lifted the lid. Sure enough, there was another plate of spaghetti underneath. Her stomach gave a low rumble and she glanced at Beast Boy. He was too busy eating to notice. Swiftly, she lifted the plate and utensils and made her way to the door.

"Hey Raven, aren't you gonna eat here?" Beast Boy stopped munching and looked up.

"I'd rather eat in my room." Raven replied.

"Why?"

Raven looked at Beast Boy as if he were crazy, "Beast Boy, there's soft music and candlelight and roses. I _don't _do soft music, candlelight and roses."

"You mean to say you don't do romantic." Beast Boy put his feet on the table and leant back into his chair, hands behind his head.

"No. I don't. And aren't you supposed to be with the other Titans?" Raven narrowed her eyes, becoming suspicious again.

"Dude! I know you think I'm doing all this but Star told me to stay home since I was sick and I don't even want to date you -"

"Starfire?"

"Yeah, Starfire. She _insisted _I stay in bed today. She said my skin looked green. But I told her I was always green but then she said I looked a different shade of -"

"This is all Starfire's doing!" Raven growled angrily, "Aargh! I'm going to kill her!"

"You really think so?" Beast Boy looked surprised.

"Yes. _She _was the one who pushed me off the cliff … I don't know why but she did. And now _this! _I don't know her plan but once I -"

"Raven, has it ever occurred to you that she might be setting us up?"

"What?" Raven's jaw dropped.

"Well firstly, did you receive a note from her yesterday?" Beast Boy inquired.

"Yeah, how did you know? She said to meet me at the top of Titans Tower."

"Star too gave me a note telling me to meet her at the rocky shores, in front of Titans Tower."

"But she never showed up!" Raven was starting to see the big picture.

"Then she pushed off the edge, directly above me so I could catch you!" Beast Boy jumped up and down excitedly.

"And the next day, she made you stay home because she knew that I would and set this dinner up!" Raven added on.

"So Starfire's been trying to get us together all along!" Beast Boy punched the air and whooped in delight at having solved the mystery.

Raven widened her eyes in shock, then tried to fix her expression into a neutral one. Why on earth would she do this?

"Uh … Beast Boy, you don't suppose you know the reason for why she's doing all this, do you?"

"I don't. It seems quite strange to me." Then he laughed, "Like anyone would want to date _you!_"

Raven saw red. But she wrestled with her anger anyway, "Of course. Because idea of anyone dating me is too horrible to even think about."

Beast Boy suddenly stopped laughing. Her face showed no emotion but then he searched her eyes. Yes, she was hurt.

"Oh, I didn't mean it that way." Beast Boy said apologetically.

"No, you don't. But it's the truth." Raven returned softly and in a flash, she was out of the door and crying softly in her room.

* * *

><p>When Starfire returned home with Robin and Cybrog, she was disappointed to see that Beast Boy wasn't talking to her, and that Raven was colder to him more than ever. Something must have gone wrong.<p>

Raven was too, ignoring her so Starfire could not find out what happened between the both of them but since all her plans had failed, she was too depressed to think of any new ones. She had made things worse!

Starfire walked past all the rooms to her's and was about to go inside her room when she heard smashing objects in Beast Boy's room.

Thinking that somehow, an enemy could have gotten inside the Tower, she ran to his room and tried to open it, but it was locked. Then, she frantically began to pound on the door.

The smashing instantly stopped and there was some quick footsteps hurrying about. Finally, the door opened and Beast Boy peered out.

"Beast Boy!" Starfire threw open the door and he fell back with a thud. "Are you alright? I believe I heard fighting! Is there not an enemy in our home?"

"There's no enemy." Beast Boy spoke the first three words Starfire's heard from him to her in days. She squealed in happiness and ran over to hug Beast Boy who was still on the ground.

"Oh joy! I do not know why you were not talking to me for days but I am very happy that you have forgiven me and finally spoken to me!" Starfire squeezed him tighter.

"Star … I … can't … breathe …"

"Oh! I am most terribly sorry!" Starfire let go instantly.

Beast Boy rested his hand on his heart and breathed heavily.

"Beast Boy, do you mind if you tell me the going-ons in your room? It is in a mess! And why did you not talk to me? I must have been doing something you do not like." Starfire examined the messy room with broken objects around and helped Beast Boy to his bed.

Beast Boy explained how Raven and he came to know that Starfire was setting them up and how he had hurt Raven by telling her nobody would want to date her. And now that Raven hates him even more, he hates himself for making her hurt and was just simply venting his anger on his belongings.

Starfire gasped, horrified. She had never felt so guilty in her life. "Forgive me, friend! I did not know these horrible things were happening! I only wanted to make peace between you and Raven! I then went too far with my second plan … I know you two do not like each other that way but I still carried out my plan and put you both into awkward spots and now your friendship is -"

Then Starfire began to burst into tears. Beast Boy, alarmed tried to comfort her. "Star, it is not your fault. You were only trying to help. Please do not cry, I'll feel more sad if you don't stop."

Starfire stopped crying and reduced herself to sniffling, "I do not wish to cause you more unhappiness."

Beast Boy tried to smile reassuringly and patted her back.

Suddenly, Starfire's eyes brightened up, "I have a plan!"

Beast Boy widened his in alarm once more, "Star, I don't think that'll be necessary -"

But Starfire seemed not to hear, "Beast Boy, since Raven feels that nobody wants to take her out on a date! We will have somebody to take her out on a date!"

Beast Boy was starting to see what Starfire wanted him to do and he did not like it. Not one bit.

"Beast Boy! You shall be Raven's date for tomorrow night!" Starfire squealed excitedly.

He buried his head in his hands, what has he gotten himself into?

* * *

><p>Raven did not feel like doing anything today. She did not feel like hanging out with the others or reading or even meditating. It was just one of those days when she just had to be alone and with herself.<p>

She had built a stack of pillows behind her on her bed for her back to rest on and she had her blanket up to her waist. In her hands, was a warm cup of herbal tea. She sipped it and it gave her relief, but only momentarily. Thoughts from Starfire's last plan returned to her mind too quickly.

Raven groaned, she was getting her emotions take over her again. Why does she keep allowing that to happen … especially when she was around Beast Boy.

Beast Boy … so complicated. There was always something about him nowadays that made her feel so strange. He still was the most infuriating person she's ever known but now he's something more.

*Tap! Tap!*

Raven sat straight upright. What was that?

*Tap! Tap!*

She went to open the door but no one was there. Well, everyone should be asleep anyway, it was nine.

*Tap! Tap!*

Raven turned and followed the tapping, it led straight to the window.

*Tap! Tap!*

Her curtains were closed. What would happen if she pulled it open? What if someone outside wanted to hurt her?

*Tap! Tap! Growl … Boom! Boom!*

Whoever's out there had growled and was now pounding on the window. Raven cannot stand loud noises and with an irritated sigh, she pulled open the curtains. Beast Boy fell off the ledge in surprise but flew up as a sparrow.

Beast Boy? Raven gasped. Why would he be at her window?

Without thinking, she opened the window to let him in. "Thank goodness Raven. I thought you'd never answer!" Beast Boy transformed back to himself in her room.

Raven gaped,. He was wearing a tuxedo? "Beast Boy. What's going -"

Beast Boy turned around and place both hands on her shoulders, "Raven. Will you go out with me tonight?"

Raven stumbled back, "What? I … Wait. This is one of your jokes!" she said angrily.

"NO! I really want to go out with you!" Beast Boy returned angrily. "Stop doubting me!"

"Gee, I wonder why I do."

"Raven, I'm sorry about everything! I'm sorry I said no one wanted to date you! I was wrong! And I need to prove that!" Beast Boy walked in a circle on her floor, grabbing at his hair.

"Beast Boy, there's nothing you can do! It's true! I know it's true! No person would want to date me!" Raven raised her voice.

"But there _is _a person who wants to date you!" Beast Boy shouted back.

"No there isn't!"

"Yes, there is!"

"WHO?" Raven yelled.

Beast Boy blinked, then replied, "Me."

"OK." Raven laughed dryly, "Thank you for your little joke. Loved it. Now I'm going to sleep."

"Raven. You are going on a date with me even if it kills me!" Beast Boy grabbed her wrist, changed into a Pterodactyl, threw Raven on his back and flew out of the open window.

They flew for miles. At first, Raven kept trying to fly off Beast Boy's back but he'd always grab her cloak with his beak and yank her back. After a while she gave up and concentrated to where they were going.

He flew over the ocean, above forests and between mountains. Raven can't help but let out occasional gasps at the sights she's seen around her.

Finally, they landed at a cliff. Raven climbed off the changeling and he shifted back to his human self.

"Where have you taken me?" She demanded.

"Let's see." Beast Boy smiled at her as he stretched out a hand.

Raven hesitated, then took it. Beast Boy led her closer and closer to the edge of the cliff and when they were there, she saw the most beautiful sight she's ever seen.

A vast ocean that could stretch forever lay below her with the waters shimmering brightly from all the stars in the sky. The moon was bright and everything seemed to bask in its gentle glow tonight.

"I thought you might like this place." Beast Boy smiled.

"I … I do." Raven said honestly.

Suddenly, she felt warm fingers lacing with hers.

"I'm sorry for everything. I … just wanted you to like me and was trying so hard. Star probably saw it and tried to make us bond." Beast Boy said softly.

"But I don't hate you! I've told you before!" Raven exclaimed, equally as soft.

"Still, you seem to …"

Raven looked up at the starry skies and gathered her courage. The stars twinkled down at her, she took that as a good sign and said, "I'm just covering up my emotions."

"Emotions? What emotions?"

"I … don't know. Something I always feel when I'm around you, something I haven't felt for years." Raven said helplessly.

"Is it a good emotion, or bad one?" Beast Boy turned to face her.

"I'm not sure."

Then, a meteor blazed through the sky. It was a bright shooting star. And Raven had never seen anything more beautiful.

"Woah! Did you see that?" Beast Boy blinked at the brightness, his eyes still hurt from the light.

Raven nodded and cracked a tiny smile at him. Beast Boy grinned back. There, the emotion again. What was it called?

Beast Boy suddenly whispered in her ear, "Raven, I'm going to try something. Cover your eyes and don't move."

Raven nodded slowly. She was feeling terrified, nervous and excited all at once.

Beast Boy leant in slowly. Then, Raven felt his lips on his for a brief second, replaced by tingling electricity, finally he pulled away.

Raven opened her eyes. For a moment, she didn't know what to say.

"I've got Raven tongue-tied!" Beast Boy sang, hopping around, "Raven, you're speechless! I'd never thought I would see the day!" He clapped his hands gleefully.

Raven smiled, as that feeling returned to her at once. He was the most infuriating person she knew and yet, she felt … affection for him. She smiled wider, that's the feeling! Affection! Beast Boy helped her to feel loved.

From afar, atop another cliff. Bright green eyes watched her two friends make up. Perhaps not all of her plans were disastrous. Finally now, she could sleep, in peace.

~END~

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

**Sorry if this story sucked or if wasn't what you expected it to be. I'll get better as a writer I promise, this is my first attempt to publish anything. Reviews and critics are welcome! I am eager to learn. :)))**

**P.S: By the way, I've written a second story! It's called Stuck in Time! Completely BB/Rae of course. Please read it! **


End file.
